


If You Love Me Right, We Fuck For Life

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Break Up, Brief Niall - Freeform, Closeted Character, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, They were both young and dumb and in love, mentions of Liam, mentions of zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis loved each other once, it was bright and beautiful, a love that people envied. But Louis took an opportunity he couldn't refuse and joined a band with Zayn Malik and Liam Payne. Harry and Louis' relationship took a turn for the worst when their band got signed and the couple broke up as a result, neither too sure if it was for the best. When Louis runs into Harry a couple years later, feelings are rekindled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me Right, We Fuck For Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomlinzn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinzn/gifts).



> My beta is super amazing and I don't know where this fic would be without her. Shout out to Natalie!

Louis and Harry were once what people call "young and in love.” They were in their senior year of high school and appeared to be inseparable. Instead of being Louis and Harry, they were LouisandHarry.  
  
Often, their peers would comment on their relationship and how they were the perfect couple and looked really cute together. No one really knew much about how they met; all that they knew was that it was sophomore year when they first laid eyes on each other, and Harry had just transferred to their school.  
  
Their relationship was great for a while and their feelings for each other were intense, until a party early on in senior year after which things began to go rapidly downhill.  
  
~o~  
  
It was late on a Saturday night, and the party Harry's friend, Quinn, was throwing was in full swing. The scene looked like the frequently portrayed teen rager. Louis and Harry were on the couch in the living room where there were fewer intoxicated teenagers than in the kitchen, which looked like a war zone with overturned plastic cups, one dented keg, and people taking advantage of it being another place to hook up. A Rihanna remix was playing over the strategically placed speakers, the bass making the walls of the house shake.  
  
Instead of hanging out with some of the people in their general vicinity, most of which they didn't know, Harry chose to stay on the worn out, now alcohol stained ivory couch, with Louis curled into his side. The humidity in the room was stifling and what was once an impeccably styled quiff now drooped limply against Louis' forehead, so it resembled his usual fringe.  
  
Harry smiled when he noticed and couldn't help but push the hair out of his boyfriend's face.  
  
The older boy's thin lips turned upwards in a smile as he yelled, "Thanks," loudly over the loud music. Not too long after that, Louis' phone began to vibrate strongly against his leg.  
  
"I'll be back, I just have to take this." Louis whispered lowly into Harry's ear. His words slurred the slightest bit together, and his breath smelled like strong cheap vodka and cinnamon from the gum he was previously chewing.  
  
While Louis was gone, Harry halfheartedly looked for Niall whom they came to the party with as he picks up a lukewarm bottle of beer from the kitchen. But the blonde disappeared within five minutes of setting foot in the house after he caught eyes with this rather pretty bird.  
  
Harry didn't have an idea as to how long he's stepped away from the couch, but when he finally made his way back after easing himself through the crowd of young, drunk, and most likely stoned teenagers, Louis was back on the couch grinning widely.  
  
"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" Harry inquired after plopping down on the couch next to his boyfriend.  
  
"Well, I auditioned for a spot in this band that needed a guitarist and another singer, since it's only these two blokes Liam and..." Louis paused momentarily, his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips pursed as he tried to think of the other guy's name. "Zen I think? I can't fuckin' remember, if I'm honest. But they're really nice and cool, and long story short, I'm in!"  
  
Harry kissed the slightly older boy on his scarlet flushed cheek that was a product of being out in the biting October chill, and gave him his completely sincere congratulations.  
  
"Thanks Haz, that means a lot." Louis replied with a lopsided grin. "Do you maybe want to get out of here and go back to my place?"  
  
Harry suddenly felt at least ten degrees warmer thinking about what Louis wanted to do at his house and was significantly more excited than he had been a few minutes ago. Harry quickly told Louis that he was going to look for Niall and then they could head on out.  
  
Not even two months after this party, their relationship started to deteriorate.  
  
~o~  
  
Once Louis became involved in his band with Liam and Zayn, as he later recalled, he was rehearsing and recording music with them more often than he was hanging out with Harry or Niall.  
  
"Hey Ni, do you want to hang out later? Maybe we could go to the mall or something?" Harry texts his blonde friend one December afternoon in the middle of his mandatory econ class, which was required for him to graduate.  
  
"Sure... y tho? Didnt u have date with louis today???" Niall texts back almost immediately.  
  
Glancing up for a brief second to make sure the teacher wasn't paying attention to him, the seventeen year old responds "I was supposed to, but he's hanging out with his new mates Liam and Zayn. So he cancelled yet again... :///"  
  
"Sorry man. I'll see you later. Meet up at ur house aftr school??"  
  
Noticing that the teacher is beginning to hand out actual work, Harry texts Niall back with a thumbs up and cool sunglasses emoji before quickly pocketing his phone.  
  
~o~  
  
The first thing that the two boys do when they get to the mall is take the escalator up to the third level of the mall for food court pretzels, along with a pretzel dog and a Cinnabun for Niall.  
  
"So, why'd you want to go to the mall? There's nothing to do but buy stuff, or look at all the stuff you want to buy, if you're broke like most high school students." Niall remarks as they stroll casually.  
  
"That's a lie. There's also a movie theater and an arcade."  
  
Niall merely raises his eyebrows skeptically in Harry's direction and rips off a large chunk of his pretzel with his teeth.  
  
"Alright alright. I wanted to look around for a Christmas/birthday present for Louis even though I'm a little annoyed with him, because his birthday is in...nineteen days."  
  
Stepping away for a moment to throw away the remnants of his snack, Niall asks Harry if he has anything in mind for Louis.  
  
"I haven't got a fucking clue what to get him. He's one of the hardest people to buy things for." Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair, loosening the curls with his fingers.  
  
"Well Haz, he likes the piano and guitar, skills courtesy of me, thank you very much. Plus The Script and Coldplay and Green Day... to be honest, I don't know much about his taste in music. So you could get him something related to those things, I guess."  
  
"Thanks for the ideas, Niall, but I think I'll just try to figure it out on my own."  
  
"Suit yourself." Niall says casually. "I'm gonna go check out the new electronics store, alright?"  
  
Before Harry can utter a response, Niall's already taken off towards the large store, surrounded by glass walls with a flashing colorful light display. As Harry wanders aimlessly around the mall, he passes by this sparsely occupied store that seems to mainly sell home goods. Proudly on display in the window is a large bronze colored picture frame with ornate designs carved into the frame. Upon closer inspection, the carvings are of tiny flower buds growing from vines twisting their way around the metal. Immediately, Harry walks inside the store to ask the middle aged brunette woman at checkout how much the picture frame is.  
  
"Oh, the 11x14 bronze one is £25. Would you like to buy it?" The kind woman asks Harry with a smile.  
  
Thanking the heavens that he had the hindsight to bring a fair amount of money with him, Harry nods his head in response and pulls out exactly £25 from his wallet. The woman steps away for a moment to grab the frame to wrap in paper before carefully depositing it in the store's bag.  
  
"Thank you for your purchase and have a nice day!" The woman says, as she hands the bag to Harry.  
  
The boy simply smiles in response, staring into the bag, because he is too absorbed in his planning of his boyfriend's present.  
  
"Hey Ni, I just figured out what I'm going to get Louis. I'm brilliant. Meet you at Candles, Candles Everywhere in five." Harry texts out quickly.  
  
~o~  
  
When Harry gets home later that evening after hanging out at Niall's house for a couple hours, the seventeen year old immediately gets to work on his present for Louis, which begins with him pulling out a bunch of polaroids of the two of them, ones of just Harry, a couple of just Louis, and the majority of them being pictures of the couple together.  
  
As soon as the photos are done being copied, Harry arranges the photos on a blue piece of paper that is a similar shade to Louis' eyes for a collage. The boy takes a moment to appreciate the picture of them on their first date when they were just fifteen years old. It was at a park close to Harry's house, where a picnic was all laid out by the younger boy in a secluded area. The picture that Harry took was of their first kiss, where Louis had leaned over on the blue and white checkered blanket to plant a sloppy, wet kiss on Harry's lips. A wide grin was stretched on Harry's lips as he took the picture from the side. A few seconds after the shutter clicked, Louis pulled away laughing, eyes adorably crinkling in the corners. With a fond smile, Harry places the picture in the middle of the collage before he gingerly slides it into the beautiful frame.  
  
~o~  
  
Harry gives Louis his present five days before Christmas, and four days before his birthday. That afternoon Harry went over to Louis' house and has spent the majority of his time with the entire family downstairs in the living room eating Christmas cookies and letting Louis’ younger sisters braid his hair. Eventually the couple decided that they needed some alone time, going up to Louis' bedroom and closing the door behind them.  
  
Louis jumps onto his bed, flopping on his back before he sits with his legs crisscrossed across from his boyfriend.  
  
"I won't be able to see you on your birthday, so I wanted to give you your birthday gift today." Harry says while pulling out the wrapped frame, card, and CD.  
  
When Louis unwraps the gifts, he admires the craftsmanship and the multiple pictures of him and his boyfriend. The picture that his eyes are immediately drawn to is, of course, the picture of him and Harry on their first date.  
  
"This is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten. Thank you so much, Harry." Louis says, looking up from the frame.  
  
"It’s nothing” Harry blushes abashedly. “I just wanted to get you something nice because I love you." Harry responds as he scooches over to sling his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, love. Can I give you your gift a little later, closer to Christmas? Yours makes mine look way less impressive to be honest."  
  
A loud, lighthearted laugh escapes from between Harry's lips and he kisses Louis on his blushing cheek.  
  
"Whatever makes you happy babe."  
  
~o~  
  
"Hey, do you wanna go out tonight? I hear there's a new Avengers movie out. Maybe we can go get dinner afterwards?" Harry says over the phone one humid June evening, about one month after they graduated.  
  
"You know I would love to, especially since superheroes are one of my bigger weaknesses..." Harry rolls his eyes, anticipating what Louis says next, "but you know I can't, especially if it's going to look anything but platonic. I-"  
  
"Which is the whole point considering you're my boyfriend." Harry interrupts, his voice completely saturated with annoyance. What with Louis being away so often, playing large concerts that have grown from the small shows his band used to play, him and Harry have not spent a sufficient amount of time together in what seems like forever.  
  
"I know that, Harry. But it's not like it was my decision to be closeted when we got signed. The label believes we’ll do better if I'm perceived as single for a while then let the public get used to the whole idea of me being gay. I don't know why you're getting so mad at me." Louis says into the phone, his voice now matching the same tone that Harry's took. "We just got signed not that long ago, so this whole band thing is still really fragile."  
  
"I'm getting mad at you because we've hardly spent more than an hour together since you started hanging out with Liam and Zayn doing band stuff, and it’s rarely strictly band business.”

 

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Louis interrupts. Harry can imagine his jaw clenching and the narrowing of his eyes. It surprises him to feel glad he’s hit a nerve.

 

“It means, most of the time you’re gone, you choose to fuck around with Zayn and Liam instead of focusing on things you actually need to do.”

 

“I don’t know why the fuck you’re bringing that up Harry, I mean honestly. So you feel the need to rant,, just because I like to have a good time with my friends? It's not like you don't do the same. What’s the problem with that?”

 

“You don’t get it. The problem is you've just come back from a week in L.A. for label business and I just wanted to actually spend some time with you. But you're closeted and acting like it's not that big of a deal, like you don't care about having to hide your sexuality.” Much quieter, most of his anger dissipating, Harry adds “Like- like you don’t care about having to hide me. What's the point in even dating if we can't do anything in public together?"  
  
Louis surprises Harry when he answers softly, "I don't know."  
  
"Do you want to break up?" Harry gnaws on his bottom lip nervously awaiting Louis' reply despite the fact that this is what they need.  
  
"Only if that's what you want." Louis sighs. "I know you haven't been happy with the way our relationship has been lately, so if you want to break up, I understand."  
  
The air is thick with tension, which breaks once Harry says, "Okay, we should. It would be for the best."  
  
Harry hears Louis sniff once on the other end of the line before he mutters, "Alright, I guess I'll see you later or something."  
  
Harry opens his mouth to say something, anything that could improve the situation for either one of them, but the dial tone is the only thing heard on the other end of the line  
  
~o~  
  
Harry does his best to move on from Louis after they break up; which is something he is relatively successful in doing, what with packing up for uni and getting odd jobs around the city. Even with the small amount of time he has on his hands, Harry keeps tabs on Louis, something he does more often since they stopped talking and lost contact with each other.  
  
He often Googles his ex's name and gains new results each time he does so. Like when his band's first official album gets released and becomes number one in a multitude of countries, or when him, Liam, and Zayn rent a yacht for a weekend and hazy pap photos come out of them rolling joints on the deck, or when Louis turns twenty and grainy pictures of him cozying up to an unidentifiable tall, seemingly muscular man at the club he and his friends went to are released and gay rumors run rampant. Harry's heart aches something awful early on post breakup when he sees the slander against his ex's name, but the more time that passes, and the busier Harry gets, the less often he checks up on Louis and therefore the less often he gets hung up on him and thinks about him. By the time Harry is in the fall of his junior year in university, Louis doesn't appear in his thoughts at all.  
  
~o~  
  
On a more eventful day than others in Harry's life, he carries out his routine as usual. At 5:30 on a Wednesday, Harry wakes up from his two hour nap after a long day of classes that start promptly at six in the morning. The twenty year old rises languidly out of bed and takes a moment to crack his joints in a satisfying stretch. He makes a quick dinner for himself and relaxes for half an hour, watching the telly before he gets ready for the bartending job he's had for six or so months.  
  
Trying to remain on time for work, Harry slams the door shut with his shoes partially on his feet, locks it as fast as possible, and nearly tumbles down the stairs to get to his car and to the bar about twenty minutes away.  
  
"Nice to see you made it on time Harry." The other bartender, Adam, calls out over the buzz of the crowd when he sees Harry come through the entrance.  
  
"Mate, I'm sorry. I was in a rush and there was a bit of traffic and stuff." Harry replies, as he gets behind the counter to help take orders.  
  
"It's all good dude. The boss is in his office, so it doesn't really matter."  
  
After this exchange, neither man is able to talk much during their shifts because of the influx of orders and the fact that bartending and having small talk with customers really takes up a lot of attention.  
  
The night continues much like any other, and by ten o'clock, Harry is the only person left in charge of the bar and locking up at closing time because Adam's shift ended, and Harry's boss had to leave early. With only a couple people left in the bar, Harry takes out his phone and is playing a round of candy crush when he notices someone's presence sitting in front of him.  
  
Said person asks in a tone that Harry immediately notices is depressed, "Can I have a shot of tequila?"  
  
"No problem." Harry answers, quickly pocketing his phone. Harry turns his back on the person for a moment to pour the shot. "What's the prob-"  
  
Harry ends his sentence mid-word when he sees who the person in front of him is.  
  
"Louis. What are you doing here?" Harry asks, setting down the drink before him with an expression of surprise still on his face.  
  
Louis downs the shot in one quick gulp. "Hey Harry. I didn't expect to run into you." His voice is scratchy with the burn of the alcohol (and slightly because of his crying earlier).  
  
"To answer your assumed question, I'm in town for a bit and I just found out that my boyf- ex-boyfriend was cheating on me for the past three months. So I went to the first bar I found because I wanted to get proper smashed for the night." The older man continues.  
  
Now getting a good look at him, Harry notices that he looks similar to the last time that he saw him; the only real differences are his hair is shorter and more tussled, sticking up in all sorts of directions, his voice is lower, although still higher pitched than others, his face is a bit more angular and mature looking, and that he has the beginnings of a beard coming in.  
  
"I'm sorry about that. He sounds like a dick. How long were you dating, if you don’t mind me asking?" Harry inquires while filling up Louis’s glass again with more tequila.  
  
"Six months. But enough about that. How are you? I'm sorry for the way things ended between us, by the way. Everything got so chaotic and hectic and fucked up and I wasn't being a good boyfriend to you. I just wanted you to know that, since I didn't get the chance to say so before."  
  
"It's alright, Louis. I've long since forgiven you. And I'm doing pretty well. Just started junior year of university not that long ago, I've been working here for half a year, hanging out with friends and enjoying parties. Y'know, the average twenty something's life. " Harry sums up smiling.  
  
By the time it had officially reached the bar's closing time, Louis had drank just enough tequila to be drunk enough to not be able to drive.  
  
"Do you need me to call you a cab?" Harry asks Louis when he sees him squinting at the screen of his phone, trying to hit the right numbers which are mostly unreadable to him.  
  
Louis hands over his phone right away. "Thattabe great. Thanks."  
  
Harry tries calling the number of a taxi service he knows who's voicemail greets him with, "The number of the business you have just dialed is now closed. Please-"  
  
Harry immediately hangs up and tries to dial one other number he's known for a while which tells him that the number is out of service.  
  
Heaving a frustrated sigh, Harry gives Louis back his phone.  
  
"I didn’t have any luck. The places I know are either closed because it's almost one, or out of business, and you can't dial a phone right now."  
  
Louis giggles at that and offers a lame apology.  
  
"So I'll give you a ride home and you can pick your car up tomorrow from here since I'll be working again. Are you all set to go?"  
  
Louis nods his head and hands over the keys to his car to Harry. When Harry walks around the bar and Louis hops off the bar stool he was sitting on, he immediately notices the clear difference in their heights, and Louis does too.  
  
"You're so much taller than me now, practically a giant. You dwarf me with your height. I used to be taller than you, you know." Louis remarks, words slurring a bit in his intoxicated state.  
  
Harry indulges him by letting him blather on as they walk to the sleek black sports car that belongs to Louis, who tries to get into the driver's seat.  
  
"Louis, I'm driving remember?"  
  
"Ah right- my bad. 'M used t'it." Finally situated in the car, Harry turns it, and the GPS system on.  
  
The only sound that fills the silence in the car is the occasional directions given by the female voice of the GPS. Not even the sounds of the car running can be heard because it runs so smoothly. One forty-five minute ride later, on a route that gets more scenic as time passes, Harry pulls up to what can only be described as a mansion. Louis tells him the gate is unlocked and he can just drive through. Harry drives the car slowly up the long, gently curving driveway that leads to the front door of the mansion.  
  
When Harry pulls to a smooth stop, Louis clumsily clambers out the passenger's seat and tells Harry thanks for driving him home and that he'll text him tomorrow to pick up his car.  
  
By the time Harry reaches his flat, it is 2:37 in the morning, which means Harry has to wake up for his first class of the day in three hours. Too exhausted to even get ready for bed, the curly haired lad passes out almost instantly on his bed,  face down and fully clothed, right down to his shoes.  
  
~o~  
  
"I'm on my way to the bar," Louis texts Harry the next evening.  
  
Since being on your phone is against the rules, even though it's a slow night, Harry just texts back a quick thumbs up emoji. Half an hour or so after the text, Louis walks into the bar. This time he's not covered up to seem unrecognizable. Instead, he's wearing a pair of tight light blue skinny jeans, a grey Marvel shirt, black hoodie, and beat up into their last legs of wearability black Vans. Seriously, Harry can see a hole in them at almost every point of visibility.  
  
"Hey Harry. How are you?" Louis asks, taking a seat at the same stool as last night.  
  
"Feeling like I've risen from the dead after being dead for like 800 years. How are you? You don't seem very hungover after all that tequila."  
  
"I'm alright. Doing better, I think. And it's ‘cause I had my hangover fry up and plenty of Advil. Why are you so tired?" Louis asks, taking a closer look at Harry's appearance.  
  
Up close, Louis notes the slightly wrinkled white t-shirt which looks like he picked it up haphazardly, his hair pulled back into a messy bun, and the dark bags under his eyes.  
  
"I uh, only got a little less than three hours of sleep last night and had class just about all day and couldn't take a nap because of an emergency. So I'm pretty much running on empty."  
  
"Man, I'm sorry I kept you out so late last night." Louis apologizes.  
  
Harry nods, taking a dish towel to wipe up an accidental spill by a customer. "No apologies, Louis. I'd much rather take you home than have you risk driving. The same goes for anyone. Okay? After a good long twelve to fourteen hours sleep tomorrow night, I'll be as good as new."  
  
“If you’re sure…” Louis trails off, eyebrows raised skeptically, unsure of how honest Harry is with that statement.

Instead of quickly picking up his car and leaving, Louis decides to stay and chat with Harry when he’s not busy. Around 9:30 Louis finishes the last sip of his glass of Coke and stands up.

“I’m gonna head out Harry. We should hang out somewhere other than at a bar though, 'cause I’d forgotten just how fun hanging out with you is.” Louis smiles, glad that they’ve reconnected.

A little wrapped up in other affairs, Harry nods his head, saying that would be cool.

~o~

Throughout the week, Harry and Louis text almost constantly because of Louis’ busy schedule. While backstage at an interview during commercial break, his face is illuminated by the blue glow of his cell phone screen. He’s smiling to himself as he taps out a reply to Harry when Zayn walks over and asks him what he’s up to.

Within a few seconds, Louis’ phone dings signaling that Harry texted him back. Reading his response makes Louis actually laugh out loud.

“Earth to Louis. I asked you something.” Zayn says to his bandmate and friend, snapping his fingers in front of his face.

“Oh, uh, what?” Louis asks distracted, momentarily looking up from his phone.

“I asked you who you're texting.”

“Uh, just an old friend of mine I reconnected with.”

“Sure doesn’t seem like they’re just a friend.” Zayn quips. But of course, his words fall on deaf ears.

~o~

Later on in the week when Harry mentions Niall while the two of them are hanging out,  Louis immediately asks how he's doing.

"You can ask him yourself. We're going out for drinks later if you want to come. I'm sure he'd be cool with it since he knows you." Harry responds.

"Is it somewhere widely known or frequented?" Louis asks Harry, wanting to remain under the radar.

Harry looks to ponder his response for a moment before he answers, "I mean, probably? We see a lot of people our age in there in groups, but we can always go somewhere else if you want."

"You don't have to do that. I don't want to ruin your plans just because I want to keep a low profile." Louis immediately says, sounding guilty and avoiding Harry's eyes.

"Lou, it's not a big deal. I swear. There's plenty of other bars we can go to yeah?"

Noticing Louis' sudden smile, Harry asks him why there’s the sudden change in demeanor.

"I just noticed that you called me Lou and you haven't done that since high school." The older man notes.

“Is it okay with you? It just sort of slipped out.”

Still smiling, Louis nods. “It’s definitely okay. I just hope you know that this means I’ll be calling you Haz again.”

Harry laughs, considering the only other person who still calls him by that nickname at times is Niall. “I think I can accept that. Does this mean you’re gonna come out with us later?”

“Yeah, I’ll definitely come then.”

~o~

Less than a week after Louis had gone out with Harry and Niall, he lets Harry know that he is going to be out of town for approximately three weeks. When Harry first hears the news, he feels briefly dejected because he thinks that while Louis is gone, he will lose contact with him again. Even though they have only reconnected with each other for a short time now, Harry finds that he has grown more attached to Louis in these past few weeks. They have  been texting each other almost constantly, and while Louis is on his trip, they move to calling the other nightly.

One night after a particularly exhausting day of classes, Harry slams the door to his flat shut and drops his things down on the floor haphazardly. Harry sits down on his couch and lies back, trying to relax after such a tiring day. Just as he picks up his phone to give Louis a ring, his name is prominently displayed on the screen as the device buzzes in his palm, anxious for Harry to pick up.

“Hey Lou, I was just about to call you. How are you?” Harry greets with a large grin.

“I'm doing pretty well. We just finished up some business negotiations for a commercial the band is supposed to be doing. All in all it was a normal day. How was yours?” Louis asks in return, sounding genuinely interested.

“My day was super exhausting.” Harry heaves the most dramatic sigh ever as he says this. “I'm exhausted and my professors seem like they want to kill us lately. My course load is crazy right now and I just want to chill out and procrastinate for a while.”

“I'm sorry you had such a sucky day Haz. I could tell you something funny that happened earlier to distract you if you want.”

Harry smiles, telling him that he would like that a lot. As he listens to Louis' story, this whole situation strikes him as particularly domestic for two people who aren't in a relationship. He's talking to Louis as he orders takeaway, they talk on a daily basis for hours on end, and Harry finds himself hanging onto Louis' words. During their lengthy conversation, Harry evaluates his feelings for the older man and comes to the realization that he might have more than just friendly feelings for him, which isn't exactly great considering they couldn't make things work when they were in high school. Instead of letting the other man know of this development, Harry keeps it to himself and continues as normal.

~o~

A couple days after Louis is back in town, Harry gets a text from him at approximately nine o’clock, asking him if he wants to come over and watch a movie at his place. Technically, Harry should be doing textbook work, but would much rather do anything else. This leads him to grab his keys and text back a quick “sure thing” on his way out.

After parking his car out front, Harry lets himself into the house, his first time doing so.

“Louis? I’m here. Where are you?” Harry calls out, peering around one of many corners in the mansion.

“I’m in the living room! On the right side of the hall!” Louis yells back loudly.

Harry slowly walks down the hallway until he comes to an open room with what appear to be white walls, shrouded in darkness except for the blue glow of the big screen television displaying the menu for the movie Louis has picked. Louis is sitting on the long, black, L shaped couch facing the telly with a blanket and bowl of popcorn nearby, patting the spot next to him for Harry to sit. Harry smiles, and as soon as he sits, Louis drapes the blanket over the both of them and sets the bowl of buttery popcorn in the space between them. The older man reaches for a handful of popcorn and presses play.

\---

The movie is nearly over at this point, but Harry has no idea what is going on with the plot anymore due to his close proximity to Louis. The two of them had finished the popcorn a third of the way through the movie, and frequent shifting after that led to the blanket falling mostly to the floor and Louis partially pressed against Harry. Harry gets very caught up in his thoughts, and before he knows it, the credits of the movie are rolling across the screen. When Harry tilts his head down, Louis’ face is mere inches from his own and he is looking at Harry almost expectedly. He gets this overwhelming urge to kiss him, which almost takes him by surprise. Deciding to follow the impulse, he does.

For one mere second, Harry thinks that this is a bad idea when Louis doesn’t immediately respond, but all of his doubts are erased when Louis’ thinner lips move against his own. Immediately feeling a sense of relief, Harry closes his eyes and turns so that he is facing more toward Louis and deepens the kiss by parting his lips, Louis’ slotting perfectly against his.

Harry slides his hands up to Louis' hair and tugs on the strands just so, enough to make him moan. The older man takes things to a more intimate route by straddling Harry. Their nearly unbroken kiss turns needy and passionate quickly from there with Louis' hands entangled in his long curls as he trails kisses along his jawline, down the flushed skin of his neck, and sucks bruises into the sensitive skin on his collarbones.

Out of breath and extremely turned on, Harry says “Louis, do you wanna take this to your bedroom?”

Coming eye to eye with Harry for the first time in what seems forever, Louis answers, “Yes, I would love that.”

With feverish speed, Louis climbs off of Harry and rushes down another hallway and up a flight of stairs with Harry following close behind. The second that the door to Louis' room closes, Harry is all over Louis. Unable to resist, Harry grabs a handful of the shorter man's arse, and just like always, it is a handful.

At that moment, Louis groans against Harry's lips, "God I want you to fuck me."

Instead of answering, Harry picks Louis up -which receives an indignant yelp from him- and gently drops him on the bed.

"If you want me to fuck you, get undressed." Harry says with a humorous smirk from his standing position as he strips off his clothes.

The action doesn't take him long, so he gets the chance to watch Louis undress. The sight is beautiful, from the quick peeling off of his shirt which reveals tanned skin illuminated by moonlight, strong biceps, and a defined but slightly soft stomach, to the kicking off of his sweatpants, his strong thighs, and his hard length hitting against his stomach since he chose to go commando.

"Harry, any day now would be nice." Louis says impatiently, breaking Harry out of his reverie.

"Where are your condoms?"

Louis gestures to his left and says “They're in the top drawer of my nightstand.”

Harry walks over to the small table and bends down to open the first drawer to take out a condom and a bottle of lube. He pushes the drawer shut and climbs onto the bed so that he's kneeling in front of Louis. As Harry squeezes a fair amount of the slippery substance onto his fingers, Louis opens his legs to give him better access.

Harry presses his index finger to Louis' hole and checks to make sure this is still okay with him before he presses the first finger in. He goes slow, wanting to take his time with this and appreciate how this feels, but soon enough, Louis grows accustomed to the one long, slender finger and asks for another. Harry gingerly presses three of his fingers into Louis' tight warmth and revels in the drawn out moan that Louis makes when he hits that perfect spot within him. Taking that as a sign that the older man is well prepped, Harry withdraws his fingers. He reaches for the condom and fumbles a bit with the wrapper because of his slippery hand and his eagerness to be inside of Louis. He hears Louis laugh when he gives up and rips the condom open with his teeth. Harry briefly lifts his head to the side to roll his eyes at him before focusing on the task of rolling the condom up his length.

Finally ready, Harry positions himself between Louis' legs and hitches one of his own around his waist before he slowly pushes in. Despite being prepped, Louis is still impossibly tight around Harry. Harry refrains from moving for a brief moment to let Louis get used to the stretch before he slowly pulls out most of the way and snaps his hips forward in a particularly hard thrust. As he thrusts in and out of Louis, this whole thing feels right to him. The only sound heard in the room is the rhythmic slapping of skin against skin until Harry directly hits Louis' prostate and he moans, digging his heels into the bed as he involuntarily thrusts his hips upward.

“Fuck. Fuck Harry right there please.” Louis mewls.

As Harry looks at the man before him, he thinks that he's the most beautiful person in the world and admires him, from his chestnut hair that is hanging in his face in total disarray, to his face which bears an expression of pleasure. His blue eyes are shut tightly, eyebrows are scrunched together as he bites on his bottom lip, trying to keep quiet; which is in vain since he moans everytime his body is wracked backwards with Harry's thrusts. His skin is sweaty and flushed a deep rosy red, especially in his cheeks and especially concentrated down his chest. Harry leans down to kiss Louis, who wraps a hand around his neck to pull him in. The kiss is messy since they're both close to climaxing and Harry is trying to keep up his rhythm.

Louis mumbles into Harry's mouth that he's close, and while doing so, wraps one of his hands around his cock and tugs frantically, just on the edge of pure bliss.

“O-oh fuck. Harry.” Louis whimpers as he comes, finally getting his release.

Now that he knows that Louis is pleased, Harry chases his own release which isn't far off. What gets him to orgasm is the feel of Louis' tight walls clenching around him. He shudders with his release and almost immediately after, pulls out and ties up the condom to throw away. He lies in bed next to Louis, both of them still panting and looking up at the ceiling, wondering what this will lead to.

“Do you feel like getting cleaned up?” Louis asks, turning on his side to face Harry.

“Um, let's do it later ‘cause I'm about to pass out honestly.”

“Whatever you say H. Goodnight.”

Louis wiggles beneath the covers to wrap his arm around Harry's waist, quickly falling asleep after. Happy and sated, Harry dozes off with a smile on his face.

~o~

When Harry wakes up, he rolls over on his stomach in Louis' comfortable bed and maneuvers his arm to the side, only to find the other side of the bed empty. He frowns sleepily and sits up in bed. When he squints at where Louis was sleeping, he notices the clock on the nightstand which lets him know that his first class of the day has ended and a small note scribbled on the back of a receipt.

"I had a great time with you last night. Sorry I left early, but something came up by surprise. I will see you later and we can talk then?- Louis"

Harry smiles and decides that he's going to play hooky for the day. He takes a quick shower at Louis' place before he gets dressed in his clothes from last night and enjoys the nice drive back to his place. Harry ends up going to see a movie after enjoying a leisurely walk in a park. As he's about to order his lunch, Louis texts him "I'm done. Where r u?"

Harry texts him back the name of the café he's in before he places his order and gets something for Louis, just in case.

\--

"Hi Harry, how are you?" Louis says happily when he makes it to the café.

"I'm good. I took a ‘sick day’ from uni today." Harry laughs, putting air quotes around sick day. "And I got this for you if you want it."

Louis takes the delectable looking pastry Harry slides over to him and says thanks.

"So, I think we should talk about last night and what this means for us." Louis begins, taking a more serious tone of voice. "I don't know if you know this, but I like you, a lot. And uh, I've only become fully aware of this in the last couple weeks. But I don't know if you want to be in a relationship with me because of the way that things ended in high school and how I'm busy a lot now that the band is bigger than ever. I am still closeted, but if we do try to make things work, I will change that immediately because I don't want to hide you. I want everyone in the world to know that we would be together. So Haz, would you like to be my boyfriend?"

It takes a second for Harry's brain to process all of the words that Louis has just said, but when he does, he nods his head, dimples deeply indenting his cheeks.  Happier than ever, he is unable to stop grinning.

"I would love that. I didn't have you pegged to get so nervous though. It's very cute of you."

Louis blushes, wishing he had been more prepared and didn't mess with his hair so much. "Shut up. I wanted to let you know I care."

As the two of them converse in the little café, neither would have thought that what happened in high school would lead them here. For two people who tried to pretend that they were over each other and didn't work out the first time, things couldn't have gone any better. It might get tough and a little messy at times, but maybe this was their fate all along.

 


End file.
